


Blue Raspberry Slushie

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7-Eleven, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, POV Jeremy Heere, Pining, Pining Jeremy Heere, Secret Crush, Slushies, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: In which Jeremy works in a 7-Eleven and has a massive crush on a regular customer.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Blue Raspberry Slushie

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to write a coffee shop AU but I couldn't imagine these two in a coffee shop so I put them in a 7-Eleven instead. This was planned as two-parter with a POV switch but Jeremy's part got a little out of hand so I left it at that. Enjoy!

Jeremy liked his job at 7-Eleven. He didn't love it but who really loves working in a convenience store anyway? It was a good part-time job that allowed him to save up some money for college. His tasks weren't too hard and his manager was quite nice. Of course, every now and again, they had some annoying customers but there was nothing that really stood out. Overall, it was a good job and Jeremy didn't mind going to work.

The only part of his job that he genuinely loved was that one moment every day during his shift when that one cute guy came in. He came in every day, without fail. He always ordered the same thing, too. A medium-sized Blue Raspberry slushie. He had brown wavy hair. He wore glasses and a hoodie that had like, a million different patches on it. He walked with a bounce in his step and his hands on his backpack straps. He had the most adorable smile Jeremy had ever seen on anybody's face ever. When he smiled it was like sunshine on a cold and rainy day.

Jeremy had been crushing on this guy for weeks, if not months, now. He didn't know his name. In his mind, he called him “Patches” because of his hoodie. Jeremy always tried to identify what the different patches symbolised. He recognised a couple as logos from video games he liked or bands he listened to. So he already knew they had things in common!

When he wasn't at work, Patches was the only thing on Jeremy's mind. He knew that it wasn't healthy to be so obsessed with somebody he barely knew but he couldn't help it. In his mind, Jeremy would imagine going on a date with Patches, holding his hand, kissing him, and even when he told himself to stop, his brain didn't shut up about him.

Every day, when he was at work, he would wait anxiously for Patches to show up. Every time the bell above the door would ring, Jeremy's head would spin around in the hope that Patches just walked through. And when he did, Jeremy couldn't help but smile. He always tried to force the grin off his face because he didn't want to come across as creepy or weird but his facial muscles rarely cooperated. Patches would smile as well and Jeremy would melt all across the convenience store floor. Then, Patches would order his Blue Raspberry slushie and Jeremy would prepare it. He was always as generous with his pour as the cup allowed. Then, Patches would pay for his drink and walk out of the store. And Jeremy's day would have improved by about a million percent because he just got to share a few minutes with the prettiest boy in the world.

At night, Jeremy had troubles falling asleep because his mind was only thinking about Patches. Jeremy had pressed his pillow into his face countless times in an attempt to try and stop the thoughts from coming but his brain just wouldn't shut up about how cute this guy was. His stomach was turning. People said that having a crush is supposed to feel like butterflies in your stomach. Jeremy found that it felt more like somebody was stabbing his stomach repeatedly with a dull knife. It wasn't pleasant. It kept him up at night. If only he had Patches to sleep next to him, Jeremy was sure that he would be able to fall asleep easily if he had him next to him.

One day, as Patches walked up to the 7-Eleven counter, Jeremy studied his hoodie more closely. There was the Magic the Gathering logo, right next to the patch that looked like a rendition of Weird Al Yankowic's face. Then there was a Pacman patch that Jeremy hadn't noticed before and right next to it another new one: a rainbow flag.

Jeremy froze. A rainbow flag. Patches was gay? Did that mean that Jeremy had a shot? That it was possible that Patches might like him back? The thought hadn't crossed his mind before. Patches had seemed so unreachable. Jeremy had just assumed that he was straight and that he was doomed to admire him from afar forever. But now, all of a sudden, Jeremy realised that if he asked him out, there was a possibility of him saying yes.

Jeremy was lost in this train of thought as he prepared his slushie. His face had stopped smiling. Not because he wasn't happy, no. In fact, Jeremy was probably happier than ever before. But his mind was racing, trying to process this new information.

As he turned around and passed the slushie over the counter, Patches frowned. “Are you alright?”, he asked.

Jeremy was taken aback. This was the first piece of conversation they had that had nothing to do with the purchase of a slushie. “Y-yeah”, Jeremy stammered, “I-I'm fine.”

“Good.” Patches placed some cash on the counter and grabbed his slushie. “I don't like seeing you this upset. Coming here and seeing you smile is the highlight of my day.” He winked.

Then he turned around and left the store.

Jeremy stood behind the counter, dumbfounded.

_The highlight of his day_. Patches' words were echoing through Jeremy's mind. Coming to this crappy 7-Eleven and seeing him, Jeremy, smile was the highlight of his day. The highlight. The best thing about his day was seeing Jeremy?

His mind couldn't wrap around this revelation. His hands were shaking as he slowly reached for the money on the counter and put it into the cash register. Did Patches like him? Like, actually like him?

What should he do with this information? Should he, like, make a move? Ask him out? But how should he go about asking him out? Jeremy had zero dating experience, he had no clue what he should do.

Jeremy spent the rest of his shift pondering about this situation. He had to do something, even though he didn't know what. He kept up with his job, talking to customers, stocking the shelves but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was with Patches, already fantasising about the amazing date that they were going to go on. And how they would fall madly in love and get married and grow old together.

The next day, Jeremy came in to his job with a well thought-out battle plan. He was going to give Patches his number. He had weighed his options carefully the night before and he felt like simply giving him his number was the safest option. If Jeremy had been reading too much into their interaction, Patches could choose not to call him and everything would be fine. Of course, Jeremy would have to quit his job immediately and live the rest of his life in bitter loneliness but he would be alright.

The plan was to prep one of the medium-sized slushie cups by writing his number on it before Patches came in. Then he could smoothly pass it to him without fumbling around with a sharpie while he was standing in front of him. Then Patches would take the cup and only notice the writing once he had left the store. There would be no awkwardness and Patches could just call Jeremy up if he was interested.

It seemed like a safe plan. Jeremy picked up his sharpie and cup and wrote his number on it. Writing on a curved surface was harder than he had anticipated. After he had written down his number he wondered if he should write something else. Above the number, he wrote: “Call me”. Then he hesitated. Should he draw a heart next to it? No, that would be too bold. Maybe a smiley face? No, they weren't in middle school anymore. In the end, he opted for a simple exclamation mark.

He reviewed his work and nodded. This should go well. Now all he had to was wait for Patches to show up.

It wasn't long until Patches walked through the door. Right on time, like every day. With his signature heart-melting smile on his face. Jeremy smiled back, hoping that his plan would work out.

Patches stopped in front of the counter. “A medium Blue Raspberry slushie, please.”

Jeremy got to work and filled up the cup with his number on it up to the brim with slushie. Then he placed it on the counter with the number facing towards himself so that Patches couldn't see it yet.

Jeremy felt nervous. “That's $1.49, please.”

Patches gave him a crumpled up one dollar note and two quarters. Jeremy opened the register, sorted in the money and took out one penny that he passed back to Patches. “Thank you, have a nice day.”

Patches took the coin as well as the slushie and gave Jeremy one last smile before turning to leave the store. He stopped in his tracks a couple of steps down the aisle. He had his back turned towards the counter so Jeremy couldn't see his face. He was looking down at his slushie cup. Oh no. _Oh no._

Patches turned back around and walked back to the counter. Jeremy was frozen in his position. This was not how this was supposed to go. Patches was supposed to only notice the number outside of the 7-Eleven. Jeremy started to panic. He wasn't prepared for this.

Patches placed the cup on the counter with the number facing Jeremy. He gestured at it, then looked up at Jeremy. His expression was hard to read. Amused? Bewildered? Maybe offended? Hopefully not offended. “You know, you could have just asked me out.”

Patches was smiling. Was he ever not smiling? Jeremy wasn't smiling. He didn't know what to say. Was Patches saying that he wanted him to ask him out? Jeremy was feeling tense. He was starting to feel some sweat building up in his armpits. In the end, all he managed to stammer was: “I-I'm sorry.”

Patches laughed. His laugh was even sweeter than his smile. And with this laugh, Jeremy let go of some of the tension he had been holding in. He let out a nervous laughter.

Patches tucked his thumbs behind his backpack straps. “Don't be sorry. In fact, you know, in case you do want to ask me out normally, your chances of getting a yes are looking pretty good.” He winked.

Jeremy's face smiled. It wasn't a conscious decision. But when Patches winked, his face didn't give him a different choice. Was this conversation actually happening? Or was he dreaming? Jeremy wasn't sure. If he was dreaming, he might as well take this shot.

Jeremy cleared his throat. He hadn't prepared any words for this situation. “So, do you maybe want to … go out some time? With me?”

Was he doing this correctly? Was this how dating worked? Patches replied: “I'd love that. Are you free tonight?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Great.” Patches grabbed his slushie from the counter. “Since I already have your number, I'll give you a call later and we can talk about details.”

“Okay.” This was going a little fast for Jeremy but he figured it would be best to just let Patches take over. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. “Then I guess I'll see you later!”

“I can't wait.” Patches smiled, wider than normal, before turning around and making his way out of the 7-Eleven. Jeremy noticed that he walked with more of a bounce than normally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am considering writing this again from Michael's POV and posting it as a second chapter because that was my plan in the beginning but I don't know if that would be interesting at all since it's just the same story again. Anyway, please tell me if you liked this in the comments or leave some kudos. Thanks :)
> 
> Sidenote: I wrote another BMC fic a while ago. It's a soulmate AU and it's a bit longer than this, you can check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991265).


End file.
